The Boy Who Killed
by VainLesser
Summary: Harry Potter discovers his life is a lie after the manipulations of a parental figure is revealed. A lie in his name, a lie in his raising, a lie in everything the world was told. Now his actions will define the world. Maybe it isn't all bad though, he did manage to get Draco's attention...
1. Chapter 1

"Have you ever heard the sound of bones folding, Mr. Potter?" asked a warm voice somewhere over him. Harry felt the man's gaze fall over his body, like the broad side of a knife gliding across his body from his thighs to his neck before lingering on his face. The cold stone floor seemed to go on forever as he tried to reach for his wand, straining against the magical bindings on his torso. He could almost taste the magical electricity in the air as he opened his mouth to whisper something indistinct and nigh silent. The man moved forward and stood over him with a wand pointed at his face. "Did you say something dear boy?" he said in his smooth voice, as he slightly loosened the binds keeping Harry down. Just enough for Harry to raise a leg and land a kick right in the man's nads. The man cried out and and let go of the bindings completely.

Harry grabbed his wand and quickly took aim, just as the man who had just recovered pointed his wand in Harry's direction. The room was bathed in a green light. As gasps could be heard from all around.

Six months ago, however, Harry was having a blast as the 5th year was ringing in. To be free of the Dursleys was a blessing to be sure. He stood on the side of Platform 3/4ths with his bag slung over his solder and a caged Hedwig in his right hand. As it were a fact that Harry had been going through puberty and as such his right hand had become quite strong compared to his left. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking as him though. Odds are that upon looking at him you'd only see a teenager with an owl. Which while weird elsewhere, was unremarkable on the platform. Exactly as Harry had planned it. He had been planning a practical joke for so long it was almost sexual the amount of release he anticipated from this gag. Every 5 minutes or so, he looked around with a mild smile on his face. Harry didn't have a lot of joy in life so the little things were what made it interesting. Eventually he caught site of several gingers out of the corner of his eye. The Weasleys. He would have preferred Hermione but this would have to do.

He put on the invisibility cloak and crouched down and began the prowl. He stepped aside the pedestrians and giggled at the very confused foot traffic when they jumped at the feeling of something touching them. He was side tracked for a moment at the sight of another ginger standing in the crowd, this one with Ravenclaw uniforms and a ferret for a animal. After a double take to ensure this was not infact, a unknown Weasley, he continued on his way towards his target, and stopped about 5 feet behind Ron, who was listening to his mother discuss the matter of double checks and chocolate frogs on the train.

Harry almost purred. This was it. "What about Harry Potter?"

Harry froze. What about Harry Potter? Harry Potter would like to know. He readied himself to intervene and make a surprise joke when the moment arrived.

"Ron, you still have to be nice to him. Dumbledore's orders." Molly said clandestinely. "Why do I have to deal with the retard?" he whined. Harry winced. like a needle pierced his heart. "At least you don't have to marry him." said a voice to his right. Harry didn't have to turn to know who it was. "I wouldn't be complaining about having to do this if I was getting paid that much." Ron replied. "Would you let him fuck you for that much?" asked a second voice. "Fred! Language!" cried Molly. "I'm not Fred, I'm George!" said the voice. Harry whimpered and it seemed as if Molly heard as she turned her head in his direction but glazed over his invisible form with her eyes.

She was cut off from any words on the matter when she was distracted by Hermione's approaching of the group. "How about you love?" asked George with a laugh. "Would you let Harry shag you for all of his vaults in the old Gringotts?" Harry held his breath. "A fine hello to you to Fred." she said with a mild amusement in her voice. "Oh for fucks sake she's done it the same as mum has."

Harry turned and fled to the side of the train. For a moment, considering throwing himself on the tracks and ending this feeling. It wasn't pain. Not yet. It wasn't anything yet. It was a sore lack of feeling. When the train arrived he got on, cloak still covering him, and slipped through into one of the unoccupied compartments without notice.


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride was possibly the worst time of Harry's life since he discovered Hogwarts existed. When you're in a car you think to yourself. You mind drifts to the days events. If something is wrong, you stress out about it. Today, Harry just discovered his friends were lies. Although its a common expression, "My whole life is a lie", very few people can honestly say that their entire life was a lie. The most common example would be adopted kids who are shaken by the fact that their surrogate parents, most of whom love them dearly, are not their biological ones. In the grand scheme of things, this may not matter much, but when you have no parents, you mix together a family unit out of whoever you can pull together around you. And when these proto-family members turn out to be two faced liars, that's when your "life is a lie" in a meaningful way. Some people describe it as having lost a part of yourself, but to Harry, it felt more like looking down and noticing one of your limbs is rotting and swarming with God knows what.

And with the school hours away, there was truly nothing to help his growing feats of agitation. Was it all just the money? What did "Dumbledore's orders" mean? And why on God's green earth is Draco outside the door of the room?

And almost as if called by psychic transmission, Draco entered, sat next to Harry on the window side, and stared out the window at something 5,000 miles away completely ignoring Harry's presence in the room. Or maybe he just had to take a shit. Hard to tell with blonds isn't it? Harry realized about 45 seconds into this one sided exchange that while he was only a few inches away from Draco, he was still wearing the invisibility cloak.

He took it off with a whisk of one hand and appeared to Draco who promptly won the world record for the sitting jump with a solid 5 inches. "JESUS CHRIST." he yelled, causing Harry to recoil .

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Draco yelled, making eye contact with Harry for the first time in a year. Harry immediately noticed the severe difference between the boy who offered him a friendship he turned down for Ronald Wesley and the teenager in front of him. "I was already in here" Harry responded skittishly. "You sure as shit weren't in here a minute ago you lying bastard!" Draco yelled. Harry noticed Draco's agitation that seemed more than just the jump scare. "Neither were you" Harry rebutted. Draco seemed to recover his cool in a moment after hearing the familiar feeling of conflict with Harry. "Harry Potter, if you sucked dick as well as you sucked at come backs, you'd have a career." he sneered at Harry. Draco took comfort in the routine. He noticed and didn't care. Harry picked up his stuff, and dropped a middle finger to Draco as he was on his way out the door to a cabin with less assholes in it.

Writer's note: Thanks for the feed back from those of you that sent me messages, especially the guy that mentioned run on sentences. I changed a few things on the first chapter, and I intend to make at least 3 (short) chapters every week. This is the first fan-fiction I've written and I want to get in as much practice at writing as I can. 3


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah! Harry my boy, I was beginning to worry!" boomed Slughorn as Harry and he entered the class. "Apologies sir, I don't have a potion class book." Harry replied. "Oh that's quite fine, go ahead and grab one from the shelf." Slughorn said as he gestured towards a wooden shelf in the back of the room. Harry started towards it but Ron moved ahead of him and grabbed at his arm to stop him from reaching it first so that he could have the newer one. He turned and grinned at Harry before stepping past him and towards the other students.

Before all this Harry may have grinned and shifted his behavior to a more playful sort but now Ron's antics just seemed the same way Dudley's bullying had been. A unconcerned bastard acting in the way a unconcerned bastard does. Harry continued on his path uninterrupted and grabbed a beat up copy of the Potion's Class book. He flipped it open checking for vandalism that would have rendered it unusable but found on the first page note towards the bottom reading "Property of the Half-Blood Prince" without a second thought Harry closed the book and moved back over to Ron, joining the other students.

"Well this you see, is a Felix Felicis potion. Whoever completes this first task first and best, will be rewarded with it. It has the capacity to give good luck, and is extraordinarily hard to produce." he announced looking pleased with himself. "Each of you will be assigned partners. "Ron, you will be with Hermione. Mrs. Lan, you will be with Mr. Launder..." Slughorn carried on in such a manner as Harry zoned out. With Ron and Hermione together, he would be partnered with Neville. "And lastly, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy."

Harry looked up sure he had heard wrong. He glanced over at Malfoy who had made eye contact with Harry, revealing his shocked face. "Now I know you've not been the best of friends." Slughorn continued in a caramel voice. "But this will give you each a chance to experience the others house. Who knows, Harry may want to be a Slytherin!" Slughorn laughed.

Great. Just what Harry needed. Draco wouldn't be the greatest partner. Harry noted Draco's lack of protest and found it odd. Why would Draco be fine with pairing with him? Harry was fine because he didn't want to be paired with Ron nor Hermione given what he had learned back on the platform.

-gonna come back to this chapter, sorry for the brief hiatus. going to get back on schedule-


End file.
